


you're holy to me (my sanctuary)

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: John's learned a few hard lessons in paying attention to what's important.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	you're holy to me (my sanctuary)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



> [Cuddling prompts](https://argylepiratewd.tumblr.com/post/624633500212002816/cuddling-prompts) meme!
> 
> Sky requested _#2 On the couch / loveseat_.
> 
> Title taken (and twisted a little) from Fall Out Boy's "Church"

The minute Harold curled up next to him, John completely lost track of the movie.

They don't get many moments like this, might not live to see many more of them, and he's learned a few hard lessons in paying attention to what's important. What's important is Harold's body pressed to his, the soft strength of him lined up against him, warm and steadying and good, even with his hair tickling John's skin and the arm of his glasses digging into John's cheek. It's making sure Harold feels good, lining himself up just right to support scarred muscles and aching bones, so Harold is comfortable enough to sag against him and doze off after a while.

That he's at a good angle to kiss Harold's cheek every now and then is a nice bonus.

It's knowing where Harold is, that Harold is safe and well-fed and comfortable, easy to reach if something goes wrong, easy to protect. John’s spent so many nights awake and afraid that something would happen to Harold, sometimes not even realizing that's what he was worried about until Harold made contact or John arrived at the Library and saw him sitting at the computers. He sleeps better now, feels better now, knowing that his nights off will be spent with Harold, that he won't have to wonder where Harold is, that he won't have to worry about not getting to him in time.

Bear being safe and close, too, is another good bonus.

It's getting the chance to touch Harold and taking advantage, letting one hand cup Harold's bad hip, the other explore. His palm roams over Harold's body, following the plane of his chest down to the gentle curve of his belly, all easy to feel with only Harold's thin undershirt in his way. He slips his hand beneath Harold's shirt, seeking warm, soft skin, and Harold lets out a sleepy sigh and shifts slightly closer in his embrace. John grins, and kisses Harold again, while his hand wanders.

Somehow, Harold doesn't believe that John likes his body. Crazy. It's part of Harold—not the most important part of him, but part of him. Of course John loves his body. He loves Harold.

Harold's what's important—for him anyway. And he'd do anything to protect him, to protect this peace of theirs, to protect what _matters_. Right now, that means being a pillow. John's okay with that.


End file.
